


New Year's Eve

by Shaunarnia



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaunarnia/pseuds/Shaunarnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You pretty much cling onto Joel near midnight at the end of a company New Year’s Eve Party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> A/N; This is the first unprompted piece I’ve written in a very long time, and the longest piece I’ve ever written, I think! Happy New Year, by the way!:-)
> 
> Warnings; Alcohol, cigarettes, swears

The company held a New Year’s Eve party as they always did, and you were ecstatic about actually attending this time. You didn’t go last year, even though you really wanted to, but that was back when you hardly knew anyone that worked here. It was the perfect opportunity for you to get to know people, you had to admit it, but you were scared of having one too many and making a fool of yourself. Your excuse to go this year was Joel. In the year that you had worked for Rooster Teeth, you had developed a gigantic crush on him, even though you were constantly telling yourself how wrong it was to get involved with a co-worker. You were hoping to get drunk enough to actually seem confident around him, and so far, it seemed to be working.

You’d had two bottles of drink - as well as a few cheeky sips of the drinks that you’d been buying for your friends too – and it was safe to say that your legs were beginning to forget how to function. You weren’t even completely plastered yet, but you were already thinking about how much you were going to regret this in the morning. It was nearing half eleven, and you were adamant to get yourself a New Year’s kiss from a certain somebody.

“Baaaarb, have you seen Joel anywhere?” You were practically screeching to her over the music. Another thing you weren’t really looking forward to was how much your ears were going to be ringing in the morning.

“Yeah, I think he’s outside having a smoke!” She gestured to the back door. You nodded, giving her a smile as you stumbled outside after him, drink in hand.

“There you are!” You pointed at him, attempting to run over to him and hug him.

He wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you into his side, which you were grateful for, because he was acting as support for you now. He was literally the only thing keeping you standing firmly on your feet.

“Have you been looking for me or something?” He smiled down at you, offering you a drag of his cigarette, which you politely declined.

“I actually have. I’ve been looking for you for ages!” You giggled, wrapping both of your arms around his waist and giving him a tight squeeze.

“I’ve been out here the whole time. (Y/N), are you drunk?” He chuckled, studying you for a moment.

The question didn’t exactly need answering; your speech was slightly slurred, your face was flushed, you were acting awfully clingy and arguably flirty. You would never act like this around Joel while sober.

“…A little bit.” You giggled again, feeling yourself begin to tip sideways, and some of your drink sloshed over the side of the glass.

“Whoa, I’ve got you, (Y/N).” His grip around your waist tightened as he took a final drag of his cigarette, flicking it into a nearby puddle.

“I’m counting on you here, Joel. Don’t drop me, I can’t stand.” You buried your face into his side and laughed, taking in the scent of alcohol, smoke and, well…Joel.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” He smiled before taking a sip of his beer, which you had been eyeing up the whole time despite having a drink of your own.

“Joel, can I have a sip?” You asked when your hand was actually on the bottle as he was drinking it. He let go of the bottle once you had a hold of it, and you pressed it to your lips, taking more than what you claimed would be a sip.

“You need to slow down. You’ll be worse for wear tomorrow.”

His hand still hadn’t left your waist. You took note of him tracing circles on your stomach with his thumb, rubbing up and down your side every now and then, even letting his hand wander a bit low down your back on the off chance. You weren’t complaining or objecting though. You checked the time; 11:50. You had to somehow stay like this with him for ten more minutes and you were guaranteed your kiss.

“It’s almost midnight, Joel.” You purred suggestively, giving his waist a squeeze.

“The year’s almost over already?”

“I’ll be glad to see the back of this year. It’s been shit.” You admitted with a chuckle, swaying from side to side again.

“How so?” He looked down at you with hazy vision, brows furrowing.

“Just has. The only good thing was getting closer to all of you guys.” You let out a light sigh and snuggled into Joel’s side again.

“I remember you when you first started working with us. You were so quiet, literally too scared to strike up a conversation with anybody.” He chuckled as he recalled the memory.

You sighed and checked the time once more. 11:55.

“Can we sit down? My feet are hurting.”

You had no idea where you were both going to sit, seeing as all the other benches outside were taken, but Joel guided you to a bench with him anyway. He sat down, leaving you standing in front of him with nowhere to sit. It was the first time he’d let go of you since you’d first hugged him. Without thinking, you slipped into his lap, almost lying there with your legs draped over him. You slinked your arms back around him, and he wrapped his arms around your waist once more in response.

“So, who are you planning on kissing, (Y/N)?” Joel broke the silence between you both. If sober, you would have completely frozen up, but with some liquid courage in your system, you were totally smooth.

“Whoever’s nearest to me, I guess.” You smirked, hoping he’d take the hint, “I’ve never really had a New Year’s Kiss before, though. I don’t think animals count.” You laughed to yourself, subconsciously leaning closer to him.

“Really?” He was stunned, “Surely a pretty girl like you has before, right?”

You giggled and blushed at his words. Your face was flushed and clammy anyway, but right now, it felt like it was on fire. You didn’t expect anything less though. That’s just the effect Joel had on you, and it appeared to be more extreme while drunk.

“Seriously. I don’t know. I just don’t come across as kissable, obviously.” You knew you were trying so desperately to get something out of him at this point, but you couldn’t help it.

Before he could open his mouth to reply, the countdown to midnight had begun.

_Ten, nine, eight…_

“(Y/N), you and me then.”

_Seven, six, five…_

“What? You and me?”

The gap between you was already closing. He took a glance down at your lips before locking eyes with you. You knew he was thinking exactly what you had been thinking all night.

_Four, three, two…_

On the count of one, your lips pressed together. You felt him hold your waist and pull your closer to him, but you were as close as you could possibly get. Your lips moulded together, slowly and sweetly, almost as if they were savouring the moment, as if this meant equally as much to him as it did to you. People all around you were cheering, kissing, wishing each other a Happy New Year, but it was all muted to you both. You kissed for about a whole minute before you pulled back, biting your lip at him. Before you could mutter Happy New Year to him, he went straight back in for another kiss, but using a bit more force this time. His hands began to roam over you, and you briefly pulled back, swatting his hand away.

“Joel…”

You looked him in the eyes, but he silenced you with another kiss before you could continue. People around you were beginning to stare as your lips stayed locked together. You heard cheers of encouragement directed at both you and Joel. It seemed like some co-workers had anticipated this happening for some reason, unless he had talked about you just as much as you had talked about him. You leaned backwards, allowing him to dip down and plant a few quick kisses on your neck before you sat up straight again, caressing his cheek with your hand.

“Joel, why do you keep kissing me?”

“I don’t know. Why not, right?” He shrugged, giving you another quick peck. You pulled back before he could get carried away.

“No, seriously, why do you keep kissing me?” It was probably difficult to take you seriously while you were drunk, but you were genuinely confused. Was he just getting carried away, or did he actually feel something for you?

“Why do you keep kissing me back?”

He caught you out there. If he wouldn’t admit any feelings of some sort, then neither would you. You wouldn’t tell him anything he might remember in the morning.

“Why not, right?” You mimicked him, smirking as you initiated a kiss for a change.


End file.
